Nosotros
by mym09
Summary: Desde que llego ella todo cambio.Hay tanta confuncion pero porque si ni siquiera son amigos, pero si no son eso... que son? no quiere pensar mas en ello por lo cual le pide que se aleje pero ahora ha regresado y de nuevo todo sera confucion MIMATO!


Mi nombre es yamatto ishida, tengo 14 años, voy en la preparatoria numero 2 del distrito de odaiba, como soy…bueno…físicamente dicen que soy guapo, pues no es por presumir pero tengo unos ojos azules que derretirían a cualquiera…pero basta de eso… en otro aspecto soy callado, algo tímido, me gusta cantar…creo que así puedes expresar lo que sientes en realidad…mi familia, bueno mis padres están divorciados…tengo un hermano menor de nombre takeru takaishi, le dicen t.k…. ah decir verdad el es muy sociable y alegre…no entiendo cómo es que somos hermanos… el vive con nuestra madre y yo con nuestro padre, de ella no recuerdo mucho pues se fue con t.k. de la casa cuando yo era muy pequeño y desde aquel entonces no la eh vuelto a ver, mi padre…el trabaja, el poco tiempo que estamos en casa lo disfrutamos al máximo…si, a veces me siento solo pero no pido mas…entiendo la situación…además estoy acostumbrado

Amigos?...no creo mucho en lo que llaman amistad…no lo se…es algo absurdo…y para ser sincero tengo pocos…en verdad solo una…mi mejor amiga sora takenochi…nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños…siempre ah estado a mi lado, dándome consejos y ánimos para seguir adelante…es una persona muy especial para mi...es la persona mas cercana a mi…

También esta Mimi, se mudo a mi edificio hace 5 años, vive en la parte alta, el departamento mas costoso…al parecer tiene todo…nunca nada le preocupa o eso aparenta…recuerdo cuando la conocí…

_Flash back_

_-si sora, nos vemos mañana-dijo despidiéndose con la mano, acaba de dejar a su amiga en la esquina para que tomara el camión, iba de regreso a casa sin muchos ánimos, a una cuadra se veía n varias siluetas_

_-regresaremos pronto-dijo tratando de reconfórtala_

_-cuando?? No los puedo acompañar...??_

_-ya hablamos eso, eres muy pequeña para viajar con nosotros_

_-pero…entonces quédense…-dijo con esperanza_

_-siempre es lo mismo verdad?_

_-es que me siento…muy sola…-dijo tristemente_

_-y la gente de limpieza, que no están allí??_

_-si…pero_

_- no seas tonta no estás sola, ahora ya nos tenemos que ir, se ha hecho tarde y tu padre empieza a desesperarse_

_-cuando regrese, iremos al parque, lo prometo. Ya nos tenemos que ir…William, al aeropuerto-dijo su padre quien no había hablado_

_**_

_Si no se equivocaba ese carro que acaba de arrancar, era de los tachikawa, los vecinos del departamento de arriba, era la primera vez que los veía, aunque estos tuvieran más de un mes de vivir allí_

_-prometí no llorar…-dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla_

_-promesa que haz roto…toma-extendió su mano y le ofreció un pañuelo azul al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado_

_Ella lo tomo, pero siguió con la cabeza hacia abajo_

_-sabes yo antes cuando tenía 5 años también lloraba cuando mi papa se iba a trabajar, pero regresaran más tarde_

_-…ese es problema, no regresaran…no en un mes o mas_

_-pero…gracias a su trabajo es que tienes lo que quieres…_

_-lo que quiero?...lo que quiero es pasar un día con mis papas-dijo tristemente_

_-te entiendo…_

_-me llamo Mimi tachikawa-dijo brindándole una gran sonrisa, pues lo menos que quería es que alguien estuviera triste por su causa_

_-ya…yamatto ishida, me puedes decir Matt –dijo un poco sorprendido por la reacción de la chica_

_-tú también me puedes decir Mimi…bueno Matt espero que seamos buenos amigos…-dijo dándole otra sonrisa_

_Fin flash back_

Me dijo que éramos amigos…como puede tener tanta confianza para decirle a cualquier persona que sea su amigo…ya llevo bastante de conocerla pero creo que nunca podremos ser amigos, somos totalmente opuestos…en cambio con sora se lleva muy bien…yo pienso que debería madurar, lo único que le reconozco es que no es una chica superficial y a pesar de lo que tiene todo sigue siendo sencilla, pero a veces creo que no la soporto y para colmo mañana la veré en el parque con sora, ojala mañana le pueda hablar con ella, aunque no lo se…ay algo que me impide decirle todo lo que siento…no lo entiendo ah habido tantos momentos perfectos…(suspiro)pero…porque no puedo?? Antes estaba tan decidido de que apenas tuviera la oportunidad le diría todo…tome esa decisión el día que conocí a Mimi…eso es...desde que llego Mimi las cosas entre sora y yo han cambiado, antes éramos más unidos "Matt y sora" ahora es "Matt, Mimi y Sora", Mimí hace que me sienta inseguro sobre lo de sora en pocas palabras Mimi llego para confundirme…confundirme?!! Que estoy diciendo ni que me gustara Mimi!!...si, es linda, de hecho muy bonita, tiene un cuerpo perfecto, no es superficial…pero es muy ingenua…en realidad…muy inocente…QUE!! Ya ya!! estoy arto mañana hablare con ella antes que con sora

**************************************

Bueno eso fue como la introducción vista desde el punto de Matt, espero les haya gustado y ahora empieza el verdadero capitulo

-oye Matt, dime porque me citaste muy temprano, pensé que la salida al parque era más tarde-dijo un poco soñolienta

-este…caminemos-fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió al salir de su apartamento

A donde iban? Ni la menor idea, iban caminando sin rumbo fijo, después de un rato se volvió bastante tedioso

-Matt…me quieres decir algo?

Como supo que le quería decir algo, al parecer la chica lo conocía más de lo que el creía

-bueno…como decirlo…no encuentro las palabras…eh…como empiezo

-tranquilo…lo que sea que me digas no cambiara nuestra amistad-le dijo muy serenamente

-es…sobre nosotros

-es que siento que ya no podemos seguir así

-así como??-la chica no entendía aunque por dentro esperaba lo mejor –explícate mejor y no te preocupes deja que el corazón te guie

-exactamente por eso hago esto…Mimi yo quiero a sora!!-por un momento pareciere como si el brillo en los ojos de la castaña se hubiera apagado

-…ah que bueno Matt…creo que ya lo sabía se notaba…y cuando le dirás que sea tu novia-le dijo con una sonrisa pero la mirada desviada

-…hoy mismo…

-ah pues que bueno, me alegra mucho que ya estés decidió-que gran mentira había dicho –pero a todo esto, porque me lo dices

-veras…desde que llegaste sora y yo nos hemos separado, en extremo ya no es como antes, haces que todo cambie…así que…te quiero pedir que te alejes de nosotros

-que quieres decir??-dijo dudosamente

-¡es tan difícil de entender, ya no quiere que estés con nosotros, tu presencia me desespera, eres tan ingenua, tan tonta, eres insoportable! ¡si sigues con nosotros arruinaras todo!...perdón pero creo que es lo mejor

-como tuve esperanza-dijo en un susurro inaudible

-si es lo mejor…- suspiro -entonces nos veremos después…suerte con sora…adiós-dijo melancólicamente sin mirarle a los ojos, se dio media vuelta camino dos pasos y se fue corriendo

-espero haber hecho lo correcto…-dijo mientras veía a lo lejos la figura de la castaña todavía corriendo…


End file.
